


An Evening at the Pub

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: Our angel and demon involve their friends to figure out where to begin investigating. Meanwhile, Crowley drives the struggle bus straight through Soho.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Kudos: 11





	An Evening at the Pub

Crowley thought more about what Aziraphale had said the previous night as he played around with different outfits in the flat above the bookstore. He recalled how part of healing from his ancient injury had been fueling the fire of his anger at Gabriel for a millennium. 

He stood back from the mirror to admire how a fitted black biker jacket looked with his favorite shoes. He reflected on how his anger had slowly faded to indifference for his former mate through the ages as he began to embrace his demonic persona.

With a hand wave, the biker jacket made a striking statement against her hair, which was swept into a soft Edwardian coil. She noted how the jacket's snaps echoed the fussy buttons on her black granny boots. She searched through her memories of her recent encounters with her ex. Had she wanted to punch Gabriel that day in Heaven because of the malice he expressed towards Aziraphale? Or was it a knee-jerk reaction to his face?

She snapped her fingers and did a twirl, enjoying how a red & black poodle skirt also matched the boots & jacket well. Her round-lensed glasses became cat eye frames under a sculpted arched brow. She thought about how she'd wanted to punch Gabriel again at the coffee shop when he'd beaten her at her own game by arriving early. He certainly knew her better than any other soul in the universe did. Well, except one, perhaps.

With another snap, Crowley had the poodle skirt paired with drainpipes and his favorite waistcoat. He did ducklips at himself, imagining that Freddie Mercury would have been the only person who would have appreciated the look. He considered how delicious it had been to call out his supervisor and Gabriel at tea. He wondered if the twisting in his stomach the prior day had been jealousy or revulsion at the thought of anyone willingly touching Beelzebub.

Aziraphale huffed impatiently in the bookstore. She knew better than to rush Crowley, but she had closed up shop and it really was time to go! She finally heard heels descending the stairs, and turned to see her demon wearing knee-high lace up stiletto boots over his drainpipe trousers with a black 1990's poet blouse. He paused to pose at the landing, looking dramatically into the distance through his steampunk-esque glasses.

"Dear, you may, in fact, be trying too hard. I know how hard it must have been for you to miss out on a whole gender selection of clothing through the centuries, but I must point out that we're only going to the pub," the angel diplomatically stated.

Crowley feigned injury and threw back "Fine, I'll just go in my dressing gown then!" The demon snapped and was wearing his favorite jacket and snakeskin shoes. The poet blouse remained.

Anathema spotted the angel and the demon first as they stomped the snow from their shoes at the pub. She waved them over and complemented Aziraphale's sensible tartan pencil skirt. Newt looked shocked at the angel's transformation, but quickly drowned the reaction in his pint.

Crowley set down the pair's drinks, and grinned as he nodded at his angel and said "She likes to come out drinking this way. 'Alcohol hits girls faster,' she says."

Aziraphale accepted her beverage and eagerly added "According to my studies, there are several reasons which explain -"

"Love, I think you just enjoy the attention," the demon teased, causing the angel to grin and look down guiltily.

The group shared small talk and general news before arriving to the matter at hand: How to Once Again Save Humanity.

"Are we certain the situation is that dire?" Newt questioned.

"Crowley and I had an arrangement that neither of our sides took notice of for an objectively alarming period of time. If the reports are actually being read, then we can assume things are quite serious," Aziraphale observed.

"You mentioned the reports started from around that time with Adam; what loose ends were left?" Anathema puzzled.

Crowley raked a hand through his hair and said, "We've been wracking our brains. So far as we can tell, everything that was done to start the end was undone." 

Newt, during the course of his entire life, had learned that success only came his way by trying not to succeed. Using this backwards logic, he wondered, "Maybe something was undone that needed to be done."

Aziraphale gave a curt smile and shook her head. "Not possible. All things went according to the plan."

"Oh, fuck the plan!" the demon muttered.

"Deny it all you like, the plan moves along as intended like clockwork," the angel sniffed.

"Hey, trouble in paradise, guys?" Anathema interjected.

"Oh, it's nothing dears. Crowley has just been having a hard time with accepting the path which may be laid out for him," Aziraphale continued with an elegant smoothness. 

'One drink. One is all it takes for her to let everything inside her brain come out of her mouth,' Crowley thought to himself. "Ah, 's nothing, just some trouble with an... ex," he clarified, looking away. 

Anathema's eyebrows arched dramatically, and she exclaimed, "Okay! I need the rest of that story later!"

Newt seemed to turn ideas around in his mind while his counterpart suggested "It started with tamed animals, right? Like pets? Why would that be?"

"Well, we assumed that this madness, or whatever it is, started with creatures who have a more predatory nature. As in, we would only notice those kinds of creatures behaving violently in captivity," Aziraphale explained.

"I would start at the source, anyhow," Anathema suggested, "Find out what the early attacks had in common." She could scarcely believe that she had to spell out basic investigative steps, but she knew that these two were not well-versed in logic.

With that, the four began drinking in earnest. As the general level of inebriation rose, reservations fell, and the angel & demon found themselves sharing details with their friends that would have alarmed and confused anyone else in the pub.


End file.
